


Fall In Love with the New Moon

by Shellyyum



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stands Still Exist (JoJo), F/M, Gen, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyyum/pseuds/Shellyyum
Summary: Sailor Moon!Diamond is Unbreakable!Inuyasha!What do you get when you have a huge crossover?Pure mayhem!How will their paths cross and how will they solve the mystery of getting home again to their respective worlds?
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Other(s)
Series: Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210826
Kudos: 2





	1. Mirage/Josuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter!  
> Introducing the characters ^^

**Falling.**

**Falling.**

Where were these pieces fitting into? Where in the world would the puzzle begin to make sense? Would anything make a concise and clear picture? 

Falling.

Hands apart.

Hands together.

The ground felt softer than it ought to be yet, it was moist and dew hung on the grass' edges and as Josuke woke up, he was sweating that same smell that permeated around him. He was alive yet, Shining Diamond had saved Okuyasu at the last possible second and here, he wasn't to be seen.

Crossroads.

Crossroads.

There it was.

"Man, that shit hurt. Where in the hell am I?" He exclaimed standing up wobbly recalling the moments before falling and nothing of this strange world. Where was he? But he heard it faintly suddenly--crying, and loads of it, and it sounded like a girl. A very young one. Why should that matter? Should he even ignore it or go towards it? Why was it his business? He had the internal struggle for a moment before approaching the source of the crying, and hell, he wasn't entirely wrong to guess it was a girl, because she seemed in utter turmoil or worse, shell-shocked. Who wouldn't be? He certainly was handling the transition to this new place alright. It seemed barren, worse than a desert but he couldn't stop worrying if, little by little.

"Hey-What's the matter?" He asked approaching and seeing the girl in all his vision.

She was dressed in a high school uniform, but her hair was the strangest of all, reminded him of meatballs or at the worst buns, still there seemed to be a charm about her that he didn't quite understand. 

She glanced up with shining tears that seemed to melt his heart further. 

"I-I-I-"

"Hey, look, I know that we don't know each other but I'm in the same boat as you, so let's stick together, alright?"

She wiped her tears off.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"I mean it. I'm Josuke Higashikata."

"Usagi Tsukino." 

He extended a hand out and she gladly, if steadily grabbed it to help stand up, and while he couldn't hate her or even form a concrete opinion on her, he knew that she needed help and he'd be willing to give it. 

"Listen, stay close to me and know, we'll figure out where we are..."

"I don't know-" Her voice squeaked.

**Cute.**

His face went red momentarily as he tried to rebalance himself but only he could stay calm, no matter what. No matter what, he had to be the leader of this two person party. Though he couldn't deny that there was a sweetness radiating from her, and a warmth, he couldn't describe fully but it was welcoming and inviting.

She needed to be protected and he'd do it. He'd do it just because she seemed too pure for her own good...but was there a different reason altogether? He couldn't decide on it, but what was absolutely clear was his determination to move on, and even if they continued to be in this country side that he didn't recognize, at least they wouldn't be alone. That was the worst-and what Josuke could fear.

He shook his head.

"AH!"

An arrow shot at them both.

"What. The. Hell?"

An arrow that barely reached them and instead missed.

What was going on?

Could he use Shining Diamond here? Did he still have the abilities of his Stand? He couldn't answer that until a voice rang out from behind them and Usagi shrieked, frightened.

Who-

His thoughts were cut short as the figure emerged.


	2. Between

Was it a Stand arrow? 

No, upon examining the flyby of arrows whizzing by, and missing them barely, Josuke realized they were normal but that didn't mean that it wasn't dangerous at all, in fact, it was worse than they both understood. How in the hell could they get out of it? Who the hell was this person doing this?

The figure was-

"Hey!"

"Shining Diamond!" Josuke cried and his Stand appeared knocking back the figure, which was a girl, another one ( ** _great_** ), and this one was more dominate in her attitude compared to Usagi, who clung to Josuke's blazer, though he didn't mind it. 

"What is that!?" 

"NO WAY!" Josuke recalled Shining Diamond, almost recoiling that his Stand was recognized and seen by both of them-he could tell by Usagi's widen eyes, and the other girl's trembling mouth. Could he explain the nature of his Stand? Of course, her arrows weren't normal in the slightest with the same bright glow as his Stand. Was she manifesting one in her arrows or was it more? "Why the hell are you-!?"

The girl lowered her bow and any arrow that was on it and placed it back in her quiver.

"I should ask you the same!" She cried.

"If you wanna fight-I'm done for it. I don't care if you're a girl-"

A tug.

"Please don't." Usagi squeaked and that tore him into two and not wanting to be a villain for her to cower from, Josuke stood down and relaxed the tension in his shoulders, trying to break the ice. At least he could know the other girl's name, right?

"Fine. Fine. I'm Josuke and this is Usagi, who are you and why in the hell were you shooting arrows at us?"

"I don't think deserve my name, Josuke. Regardless, I might have thought wrong about you, so sorry about that, but answer me this, what was that thing that came suddenly? It looked like a person and-"

"Oh that? That's my Stand, oh wait, you don't know what that is, do you?"

A shake of the head from the arrow girl.

"It's a manifestation of my will, you could say and I've had Shining Diamond-that's the name of my Stand, for as long as I remember. Why were your arrows glowing? Are you a Stand user, too?" He asked in conjunction with Usagi still trembling behind him but as she walked out and released his blazer, she smiled brightly.

"Let's be friends." She chimed in happily.

"Usagi!" Josuke cried realizing how protective he was becoming of her compared to arrow girl. What would be the best course of action with this arrow girl? Could Usagi get to her? Could he place his faith in Usagi, entirely? And why was he the one clinging to her? 

"Seriously? I tried to kill you all." The arrow girl scoffed. "But you're serious?"

"Yes. You seem lonely."

"Lonely! As if-"

"She's got a point. I mean-" Josuke began.

"You shut up!" 

"Jesus." Josuke snapped annoyed and frustrated by the arrow girl, but at least she was showing some sense of kindness to Usagi, and if she didn't then he'd have to intervene, but maybe, just maybe, it was okay finally to be nice and try again with the arrow girl. Maybe she'd at least tell them her name and maybe through sheer team work, they all could go home because where in the hell in the countryside were they? Was it Japan? Was it another country? Was it anywhere they could recognize? Maybe and just maybe, it could work if Usagi asked? Maybe asked nicely?

"I never got your name. You have ours, and, I want us to be friends."

"Fine, since you're asking nicely. I'm Kagome Higurashi, but call me Kagome. I'm sorry about earlier, too."

"Yeah, you better be. Nearly scared and killed us!"

"Hey! I made a mistake and thought you were bad or...I don't know what I was thinking.." She rubbed her arm, averting her gaze from the other two.

"Still, you should be careful."

"Hey-you should that...what do you call it again? Your Stand had a name?"

"Shining Diamond. It can heal people but not me."

"Oh. It can sort of do what I can except it's all in me."

"So basically, you're saying that you have a Stand, too?"

"No, it's not that simple, I suppose. Oh wait, Usagi-!" Kagome exclaimed taking Usagi's hand that had been extended out for a bit, and sheepishly laughing. "Of course, let's be friends and even you, too, Josuke."

"Hmm, I guess we can worry about that later. I guess. Let's get out of here or rather figure out where we are."

"Yeah, we'll have plenty of time to talk about abilities but how will we figure out our location?"

"Start walking and in this direction, too. Don't ask. Got a feeling about it."

Kagome took Usagi's hand and began following behind Josuke, assured, all of them that they'd find the answers that they sought and doing it together.


End file.
